When the base of a bipolar transistor operating in the common-emitter mode receives high-frequency signals to be amplified, such as amplitude-modulated radio-frequency carriers, faithful reproduction requires a linear relationship between the amplitudes of the fundamental frequency of the input signal and of the amplified output signal available at a load circuit which is connected to the collector lead of the transistor. Various means are known for increasing the dynamic range within which such linear relationship is maintained. Such means, in general, provide a certain amount of negative feedback in current or voltage. Current feedback, obtained by the insertion of a resistor in the emitter lead of the transistor, establishes an operating point in the middle of the required dynamic range with the aid of a voltage drop generated by a continuous biasing current traversing that resistor; a large feedback resistor, however, significantly reduces the gain of the amplifier stage here considered and thus necessitates a higher gain in a subsequent stage, thereby enhancing the noise figure of the amplifier, whereas a large biasing current directly contributes to that noise figure on account of the so-called "collector term" by a factor increasing with the magnitude of that current and with signal frequency. Voltage feedback, as by the insertion of a resistive connection between the collector and the base, also significantly reduces the gain and worsens the noise figure; moreover, difficulties in realizing a connection of this type (especially in integrated circuitry) makes such an arrangement somewhat impractical.